Kagome Advengers
by Carolyn12
Summary: This will just be some Drabbles of various Avengers and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I was bored so i wrote this hope you like it!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Avengers **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kagome&amp;Tony<strong>

"Kagome look it's Tony Stark!" a young boy with brown hair called to his older sister who had just caught up to him.

"Souta don't run off like that…Ano also who is Tony Stark?"

At once all the people near her turned to face her and the once loud crowd and press where deadly silent. All were staring at her like she had grown another head.

Kagome looked around wearily not quite sure why she was getting such attention; she vaguely thought it was about what she said.

Souta roll his eyes at the overreaction the people where giving his Nee-chan; not her fault the well kept her away for so long.

"Tony Stark is a very rich and smart businessman." Souta supplied to his clueless sister.

One of Kagome's eyebrows rose what was so great about being a businessman? She knew plenty of them…well only three, but that was more than enough for her.

"Ok? So he's rich and?" Kagome asked still not seeing the reason the big fuss was being made over one man.

"Actually I prefer Billionaire to rich and Genius to smart, lets also not forget the playboy and philanthropist part."

The siblings looked up to see a man with spiky messy black hair and sunglasses standing before them. His suit looked expensive, it also looked proper, but laidback at the same time.

Souta's eyes lit up in excitement, Kagome just looked on uninterested.

The man noticed and smiled as if he just figured something out that would reminder of who he was.

"Oh! And let's not forget I'm Iron Man." He added boastfully, but if he expected the young Asian woman to start to fan girl, than he was sorely mistaken.

Kagome just looked even more confused. Her eyebrows furrowed it thought trying to see if she knew anyone by that name, but came up empty handed. And before Souta could stop her she said something that got the press going again.

"Ano who is Iron Man?" Kagome asked innocently.

The crowd gasped and whispers broke out. Kagome looked around confused what did she say this time?

Souta grabbed her arm and started to lead her way from the crowd and stunned superhero. Maybe he should have filled her in on what had been happing lately he thought with a small nervous chuckle.

The people where still talking about the strange woman who knew nothing of not only Tony, but his being Iron Man.

Tony himself was still standing staring where the two had been. How could someone _not _know who he was? A hand patted his shoulder in comfort.

"There, there Tony. It was about time something hit your ego. But just don't get too depressed over it. You still have one more appointment, with one Taisho Sesshomaru." comforted Pepper Potts his assistant.

He turned and Pepper was slightly worried, instead of the pout she thought he would have on. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

He walked towered the car waiting for them whistling a happy tune Pepper was trailing close behind.

Once in the car Pepper looked over to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked uncertainly

Tony looked at her with the smiled stilly on his face.

"Of course! I just found something interesting!" he replied happily as she pulled out a laptop and started to think.

_Now what was it the little boy called her? Komei? Kagomay?...Kagome?...Kagome! That's it._

And with that he started to type.

Pepper shuddered and she prayed for the young girl who basically just gained a stalker, though Tony would never admit to stalking…at least out loud…

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! I always thought it would be funny if Kagome didn't know who Tony was.<strong>

**Also sorry if the seem a little ooc. Well hope you and enjoyed it if you like is I may do some more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its extremely short yes... But its better than nothing right?**

**I also would like to thank all who have reviewed! so glad you like it! though I must warn you I have no Ideal what so ever as to where this will or may go.**

**As you all know... (at least I hope you do) I do NOT own Inuyasha or Avengers!**

* * *

><p>Golden brown eyes glared at the black hair man child he had the misfortune to call a business partner. The man ran a hand through his own short black hair in frustration.<p>

Why did Stark have to piss him off so? He's worse than his loud mouth half-brother!

He sighed as he sat back in his black leather chair looking at the sulking man in front of him.

"Stark!" he said in a cold tone, "Quit you pitiful sulking and let's get to business already. Unlike you this Sesshomaru has _important_ things to do after this meeting."

_If you can even call this a meeting…_ Sesshomaru thought trying to repress the tick he felt forming on his eyebrow.

Said man looked up at him with a pout.

"But Sessho-chan someone didn't know who I was! Me! Tony Stark!" the man wined

Sesshomaru glared at him and Tony flinched from the ferocity of it.

Tony sat up straight in his chair and coughed into his fist.

"Right let's get to than shall we Mr. Taisho." Tony asked getting into professional mode.

Sesshomaru almost sighed in relief the quicker they finished this the quicker the idiot man could leave and stop polluting this Sesshomaru's air.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The clicking of a computer could be heard as the elevator used only for the owner of the Building opened up. Two people stepped out and looked around; once the secretary saw who it was she smiled as they walked toward her.

"Hello Ms. Kagome Mr. Souta. What can I do for you today?" she asked

Kagome smile sheepishly at the kind secretary.

"Well you see Lin about that…" Kagome began with a nervous giggle, but Souta cut her off.

"Kagome left the keys to the house… well in the house and you know the house automatically locks…..so….yeah…" He finished lamely.

Lin bit her lip to refrain from laughing at the now red faced woman.

"So as you can see I need steal Sesshomaru's keys so I'll just go." Kagome said quickly walking away from the woman.

Lin's eye widen "Wait Mr. Taisho's in a-"

Too late Kagome already pulled the door open, and two sets of eyes turned to her.

"Well hello again Love." purred the grinning man sitting across from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow…

* * *

><p><strong>I wan't kidding about it being short Loves. So their is chapter 2 hope you liked it.<strong>

**Till Next time... when ever that is... who knows**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! now before you read I would like you to know that Sesshomaur may seem a little OOC...at least I think he is...BUT you got to take into count that he has lived with a Kitsune and his brother(shocking I know) and Kagome for five hundred years give or take a few...so some mischief must rub off...right?_**

**_Anyways... thanks to all that have reviewed! you guys make me so happy! *tears up a little*_**

**_So here is chapter 3 hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p><em>Too late Kagome already pulled the door open, and two sets of eyes turned to her.<em>

"_Well hello again Love." purred the grinning man sitting across from Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow…_

Kagome looked the man over with a blush of embarrassment.

Tony smirked in triumph. He knew no one could resists his good looks, or his char-

"Ano….do I know you?" Kagome asked innocently

Tony's head hit the table and dark mumbling could be heard coming from him. Kagome looked at him bewildered what had she said?

She shook her head and looked back to Sesshomaru who held amusement in his golden eyes.

She walked over to him with a huge smiled.

"Se-ssho-ma-ru! She called in an overly sweet voice."

Sesshomaru looked at her wearily and raised any eyebrow.

"Hn."

Her smile widen "You love me right?" she asked and Sesshomaru just stared waiting for the catch.

This comment caused Tony's head to snap up and looked from the cold man to the innocent looking girl eye wide. They weren't….were they?

"Kagome started to fidget under the taller man's stair.

"Well you see I might have locked me and Souta out of the house…..Again.….In which case I was wondering if I could possibly see your house key?"

Tony watched at the normally cold man's eyes filled with dare he say it mischief!

Sesshomaru slowly reached into his inner pocket of his business suit and pulled out a small silver key.

Kagome smiled happily as she held out her hand waiting her him to place it into her awaiting palm

Tony watch fascinated as THE Sesshomaru Taisho's lips twitched as if repressing a smile.

"Now, now what are the magic words?" Sesshomaru asked the young blue eyed girl.

Kagome's smile faltered momentarily

"Ano….Please?"

Sesshomaru waggled the key in front of her face.

"Tisk, Tisk, little Miko you know those aren't the magic words." He continued is teasing

Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Just give me the key." She stated

Sesshomaru sigh as he made to put the key back in his pocket.

"Guess you didn't need it after all."

Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Fine,Fine, you win."

"Oh great Lord Sesshomaru-sama may I this lowly and humble Miko have your house key?"

Sesshomaru's chuckle made Tony fall out of his chair in shock.

Sesshomaru tossed the key and Kagome caught it easily.

Kagome puffed out her redden cheeks childishly as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door on the way out.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes fondly at the childish display.

He sat back down into his leather chair and glanced at Stark who was now staring him down as if he wanted to say something.

Sesshomaru just shrugged it off and took a sip of his now cool tea.

Of course this is when Tony decided was the best to voice what he thought.

"Taisho…Man… why didn't you tell me you had such a hot girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru then did a very unSesshomaru thing that he would latter deny with every fiber of his being especially when asked by Inuyasha.

He spit his tea…..everywhere, and then started to choke.

Tony now covered in tea and spit only said one thing.

"Was it something I said?"

Sesshomaru just glared at him….

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it!<strong>

**hope you all like it if not... than I'm sorry...sort of...not really...**

**OH! Also who would you want Kagome to see next? cause I can't decide (though I am leaning close to Clint Barton 'Hawkeye') Also near the end you guys will get to choose who she will end up with for good. thought there will be no Inuyasha, Koga, or Shippo (yes some people like this..not me thought just not my up of tea. but to each there own)**

**Until next time loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All!  
><strong>

**First off thank you all for the lovely Reviews!**

**Secondly I must admit I'm not overly fond of this chapter; don't know why but I'm not. But it felt like the story needed to continue on... of course I could be completely wrong and this chapter wouldn't have been need at all...**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy none the less! And I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Tony sighed as he worked on a new suite. Usually this would be like heaven for Tony, but his heart just wasn't into today.<p>

He thought back to what had happened early of this…eventful today.

First he meets the only person on this planet that doesn't know who _HE_ was…. That still threw him for a loop.

Second the said person who doesn't know who he was, not only forgot about him in the hour of meeting him, but she knew Sesshomaru Taisho and was all buddy-buddy with him.

Third he saw THE Sesshomaru Taisho, cold, ruthless, and emotionless, Sesshomaru Taisho show emotion. That frankly made Tony quite relieved he was starting to wonder if the man was actually some sort of all powerful Dog Demon who was a Lord in the past who had a soft spot for a small and adorable human girl….Good to know that was just his imagination running wild…

Finally the thing that made him really happy was the revelation of the relationship of one Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho…

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Taisho…Man… why didn't you tell me you had such a hot girlfriend?"_

_Sesshomaru then did a very unSesshomaru thing that he would latter deny with every fiber of his being especially when asked by Inuyasha._

_He spit his tea…..everywhere, and then started to choke._

_Tony now covered in tea and spit only said one thing._

"_Was it something I said?"_

_Sesshomaru just glared at him._

_Tony looked at him innocently._

"_What?" The playboy asked._

_Sesshomaru's hand twitched, oh how he wished he could just lop off the head of this arrogant ningen._

_Sesshomaru sat straight up and fixed his now ruffled suit, and stared down the black haired man sitting across from him…he had to give him credit he only flinched slightly…_

"_This Sesshomaru and Ms. Higurashi are not….together…or any sort of relationship of that type." Sesshomaru explain slowly as if talking to a small child. He also ignored the growl his beast gave off at that bitter and true statement; he and the Miko were not together... unfortunately._

_Tony raised an eyebrow._

"_So you and her are not together….at all….than…what is she to you?" Tony tried to ask casually._

_Sesshomaru glared at the man none the less, he did not like that he was sniffing around what was his….even if said object did not know she belonged to someone…yet…_

"_She is…" what was he to say?_

'_She is a time trailing Miko who freed my half-brother from the sealed arrow of his dead lover. Shattered a powerful Jewel that a crazy half-demon, and many others were after because it could grant a wish once completed. She traveled all around the Feudal Era to find said shards and making many friends… and getting kidnapped along the way. She ended up being the one to finish off crazy demon in the final battle for the last of the jewels. Finally she was unable to leave the past so she had to wait until time caught up with when she first fell into the past. Now she can age again….did I mention that I tried to kill her the first time I met her… and the second…shockingly not the third.'…._

_Yeah he doubted he could say that and could sane…So he said the next best thing!_

"_She is a friend of my younger brother and his band of misfits…so this Sesshomaru had known her for a long time…"_

_Tony nodded his head in understanding and relief after all he's met Inuyasha….and he was no woman magnet….he doubted he have to worry about the brash man._

_Tony stood with a smile._

"_Well Sessho-chan it be fun, but I have thing to see and people to do." Tony stated as he walked to the door._

_Sesshomaru glared at his for the shortening of his name before he spoke._

"_Don't you mean things to do and people to see?" _

_Tony's smile turned lecherous "No I meant what I said…" he closed the door on the now disgusted man._

_Sesshomaru let out a breath of air. He swore that man was somehow related to that lecherous monk friend of kagome and his half-brother._

Tony shook his himself from his thoughts as he started to tinker with is amour again. How was he going to get Kagome again? He could just go over to Sesshomaru's place…. He shuddered at that thought

No….just no, that was not an option…

So the night went on as he worked and thought of how to get to stalk his new obsession….er…. he meant get to know his new….friend?... yes friend because Tony Stark does not stalk people….much….

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! I hope you will tell me what ya thought of it.<strong>

**also I will try to update soon, but there are seven of us and only one computer...so yeah its like throwing on piece of steak to a bunch of rabid and starved wolves...first come first serve...and i'm usually last...**


End file.
